There Was No Cake At The Beginning Of Time
by GlassDragonflyOfDeath
Summary: This story is about how Arceus created the universe and how he coped with all the legendaries-especially Giratina.


Okay, so everyone knows it started with Arceus. When he came along, the universe was nothing but chaos and darkness and whatever else sounds depressing.

"This is boring," he said, "I want some cake."

But no cake appeared.

So Arceus decided to make some cake. Of course, this is the beginning of time, so milk, eggs, sugar and flour hasn't been invented yet. Arceus wouldn't let that get in the way of him and some cake, so he found some random stuff, put it together and hoped it would make cake.

But it didn't.

Instead, a blue dinosaur stood before him.

"Hi," the blue dinosaur said, "who are you?"

Arceus looked at him in disbelief, "I'm, erm, Arceus?"

He'd just made up his name on the spot, thought it sounded good and kept it.

"Cool," the blue dinosaur said, "what's my name?"

"Dialga."

"And what do I do?"

"Sit there and do nothing."

"There must be something I can do!"

"Okay," Arceus thought for a while, "you can...control time."

"OH YEAH I OWN!"

"Yeah," Arceus said, and went beck to bed.

He was woken up by a ticking noise.

"What the hell is that?" He said.

"It's a clock," Dialga said, having appeared out of nowhere, "I made it."

"Nice."

"Arceus?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm lonely."

"Me too."

"Can you create more people?"

"Do I have to?"

"PLLLLEEEEEEEAAASSSSSEEEEE?!"

Arceus reckoned if he made a few more like Dialga, that would shut the blue dinosaur up for a while.

So then came Palkia.

And Darkrai.

And Cresselia.

And Azelf.

And Mespirit.

And Uxie.

And Mew.

And Groudon.

And Kyogre.

And Rayquaza.

And Ho-Oh.

And Lugia.

And Heatran.

And Victini.

And Shaymin.

And Genesect.

And Keledo.

And loads more that I can't be bothered to write.

After all this, Dialga had many friends, many friends indeed. He worked with Palkia and Arceus to create different worlds and dimensions for each and every legendary to live in. After a long million years of making and destroying worlds, Arceus had an idea, to create a world that is run by a single species, but with many others living with them as well. He decided to create Earth, and humans. Then came all the 600 odd other creatures that he decided to give powers just like the legendaries, but not as powerful. The humans then named these Pokemon-and everything was normal, and Arceus got annoyed when humans made cake before he did.

One day, Arceus was bored, he had some leftover time and space, and he noticed that Earth wasn't properly balanced out. So, with the extra time and space, he created the distortion world. After he had done this, the darkness of the distortion world had reminded him he had forgotten to make an anti-matter legendary, so he did, and named him Giratina.

Giratina was a trouble maker. He would cause rampage through the dimensions, and had even made a little gang, that consisted of Darkrai, Genesect, Zapdos and Mew. Palkia acted like his mother-telling him off and pushing him around, Dialga was more like the crazy uncle.

On Earth, Arceus had divided the land into five regions-Kanto, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Jhonto and Unova. He had noticed, however, that the people of Unova were struggling, and it was little more than a wasteland. So he decided to make a legendary to watch over Unova, and lend it some of their power. He got some grey matter, and started with the blueprints. Just as he started designing, Mew raced past, just missing the creation. But then Giratina ran past, chasing Mew, and went straight into the creation.

"Giratina you idiot!" Arceus shouted, "watch where you're going!"

"Okay," Giratina smiled innocently, and ran off.

Arceus looked back at the creation, it had split into two-black matter and white matter. The bundles of matter started shaking and then became two legendaries about as big as Arceus himself.

"Who are you?" White one asked the black one.

"I don't know," he said, then turned to Arceus, "Who am I?"

"You're...erm...Zekrom."

"And who am I?" The white one asked.

"Reshikan, no, wait, Reshiram."

Reshiram and Zekrom smiled and drifted away to meet the others.

And, well, that's about it.


End file.
